Our long lost sister
by PrincessCrystalofIcelandia
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna had an older sister but their parents never told them about her. Enemies from the past are coming back to haunt them, taking Elsa, Anna and their parents hostage. They will need their sister to help them out on this one. {Ratings may change between chapter nine and eleven.}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Crystal

*Past*

On a bright and sunny day, a three year old Princess skipped down the halls to the library, her pink, stuffed rabbit dragging along behind her. Luckily the door was open, peeking her head inside, she saw her mother and father sitting on one of the couch. She walked over to them.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa." The three year old said.

"Hi there Crystal." Idun said.

"Hi Crystal." Agdar said as well.

"What are you all doing?" Crystal asked as she climbed onto the couch, sitting between them.

"Reading, what are you doing?" Agdar said.

"Nothing, I'm bored. Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure." Idun said. "I'll count and you hide." When Idun started counting, she hid behind the couch and Agdar hid behind the bookshelf.

"Alright here I come." Idun saw Agdar behind the bookshelf, "Found you."

"You found me, where's Crystal." They walked past the couch and heard giggling coming from behind the couch.

"I wonder where Crystal is." Idun said as Agdar tip toed behind the couch. Crystal's back was turned to him as she giggled, she squealed as Agdar picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down!" Crystal laughed.

"Aren't you missing a word?"

"Please! Put me down please." Crystal ran over to Idun as Agdar rested her down.

"Since we have no duties to do, I was thinking that how about we do something." Idun said. "Crystal, have anything in mind?"

"Uh…a picnic!"

"That's a wonderful idea. How about the hill where you can see the whole town from there?"

"Sure, that's sounds nice. Let's go." Agdar said as they walked to the door.

"Wait!" Crystal shouted before she ran back to the couch and grabbed her stuffed rabbit. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Soon after they were on the hill, Idun and Agdar were lying down on the blanket while Crystal stuffed her mouth full of chocolates. When Crystal was finished stuffing her mouth full of chocolates, she laid down in between them with her stuffed rabbit until she fell asleep. In a distance, Agdar heard the sound of an explosion.

"Did you hear that Idun?"

"Hear what?"

"An explosion."

"Nope." Agdar went over to his horse and took out his sword. A muffled scream alerted him, when he turned around he saw five men. One of them who goes by the name Jackson had one of hand on Idun's mouth and the other held a knife to her throat. The second one did the same to Crystal.

"Drop the sword and no one gets hurt." Jackson said. Agdar didn't drop the sword. Jackson moved the knife closer to her neck, Idun looked at Agdar while tears streamed down her cheeks. He dropped the sword.

"Move away from it." He walked away from the sword until it was in the middle of the space between them.

"I'm far away from the sword, now put them down."

"I'm afraid there has been some minor changes. David, you know what to do." David nodded, he removed his hand from her mouth and dropped the knife. He held Crystal by her dress and threw her into the deeper parts of the forest in which she hit her head on a rock, making her lose consciousness. Idun's scream was muffled by the hand on her mouth, she tried to get out of his grip but stopped when Jackson pressed the knife against her skin, making it bleed.

"Now be a good little girl and stay over there." Jackson tossed her over by a tree, making her land awkwardly and sprain her ankle in the progress. Before Agdar could've ran over to her, one tried to attack him but missed. He ran over to his sword and grabbed it, stopping the sword that was going to cut his head clean off. The fight lasted for almost two hours.

It was at last finished, all the attackers were unconscious and badly injured, of course Agdar was injured but not as bad as the attackers. He ran over to Idun as he saw her trying to get up, He helped her up.

"Where's Crystal?" Idun asked, as worry filled her voice.

"I don't know but we can't look for her now, we don't have any lanterns. As soon as we get back home, I'll send out a search party to go look for her." Agdar said, Idun nodded. He helped her got onto his horse and Agdar steered two horses back home.

* * *

Deeper down in the forest, crystal awoke and started to walk about the forest, looking for her parents. She made a wrong turn and fell down a hill, she stopped at the end of the hill, looking around she saw a ship. It stopped in front of her and two figures walked down from it and stood in front of her.

"Hi there little one." The female one kneeled down to her height.

"H-hi." Crystal stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"M-my na-name's C-Crystal, yours?"

"My name is Emerald, Queen Emerald of Icelandia. Crystal, what a nice name. Where are your parents?" Emerald said.

"I-I can't r-remember who they are." Tears started to form in Crystal's eyes.

"Don't cry, do you remember where you live?"

"N-no."

"Why don't you stay with us." Emerald suggested.

"R-really." Crystal looked at Emerald, her sapphire eyes shining in the moon light.

"Sure. From now on, we're your parents alright."

"Okay. Who's that." Crystal indicated to the other person.

"Oh him? Smith come over here." Smith walked over to them and kneel down to Crystal's height.

"Hi there Crystal. I'm your new father now." Smith said.

"Okay."

"Let's go home." They boarded the boat and headed to Icelandia.

* * *

"What do you mean they can't find her!" Idun shouted.

"I don't know, they said that they searched the whole area and more but there wasn't any sign of her." Agdar sighed and walked towards her by the window. They looked at the aurora which lighted up the night sky.

"I hope they find her soon." Agdar said.

"Me too." Idun hugged him, she took a long glance at the picture of Crystal. Her brunette hair, sapphire eyes and her toothy grin made her tear up by just looking at it. She saw her pink stuffed rabbit in the picture and moved her gaze over to the bed where the rabbit lays. Oh how she wished that this was only a dream and she would be waking up from it anytime soon.

"Well let's go to bed, hopefully they might have some clue as to where she has been." Agdar said and Idun nodded. He helped her into bed then got in afterwards, he turned to look at Idun. She was clutching the stuffed rabbit close to her chest while tears ran down her cheeks. Agdar pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Crystal, Emerald and Smith came off the boat and were now heading towards the castle. Crystal gaze at the different colours of the town. The guards wearing their red and black uniform, villagers wear multiples colours of blue, green, white and many more. They stopped in front of the castle's gates, the decorations on the gate was all gold. Once it opened and they entered the castle, they were greeted with a loud crying sound. Crystal saw Emerald and Smith ran upstairs, soon after she decided to follow them. She saw them entered a room, when Crystal entered the room, she saw Emerald holding a baby and another person sleeping on one of the chairs.

"Uh…Mama, who are they?"

"Well since your part of the family now, meet your little sisters, Grace and Sophie ." Emerald said.

"C-can I hold her?" Emerald nodded, Crystal sat on the bed and took Sophie into her arms. Sophie's crying quieted down until it stopped, Crystal soon realized what Sophie was staring at. Sophie was staring at her necklace, she then grabbed the necklace with her tiny hand and started playing with it. Sophie after looks up at Crystal and smiled.

"See, she likes you already. I can tell you two are going to be best of friends when you're older."

"Yes we will, Papa?"

"Yes." Smith said.

"Where will I sleep?" Crystal asked.

"Are you okay with the idea of sleeping in your own room?" Smith asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Well in that case, I have the perfect room for you." Emerald took Sophie from her and watched Crystal ran out the door. Crystal's room was three room away from Smith and Emerald's room.

"Wow, it's so huge." Crystal looked around as she stepped in the room, Crystal yawned.

"Are you tired already?"

"Uh huh." She climbed into bed.

"Well good night or perhaps, good morning. Sleep well." Smith walked over to the door.

"Wait, I'm missing something."

"What's that?"

"I always go to sleep with an stuffed animal."

"Wait, right here." Smith walked into the wardrobe and pulled out a big light blue teddy bear with a white muzzle. "There you go." He handed her the bear.

"It amazing…well…good night." Crystal said in between yawns.

"Sweet dreams." Smith walked out the door.

* * *

*Present*

"Sophie!" Grace yelled from down the hall.

"I'm right here, no need to shout." Sophie said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to explain why my dress is destroyed."

"I don't know, why do you assume it's me anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you wouldn't keep out of my room." Grace crossed her arms.

"Yes but I didn't interfered with your precious dress for the ball that is coming up." Sophie sighed.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't destroyed my dress." Grace said.

"For the last time, I did not ruin your dress." Crystal walked down the halls, turning the corner, she saw Sophie and Grace bickering. She sighed and walked toward them.

"Would you two stop. Sophie didn't ruin your dress, I did."

"What? Crystal why?" Grace whined.

"It was an accident, that why I went to town and got you this." Crystal pulled out a pink dress out of one of the bags.

"It's pink! Thanks Crystal." Grace squealed and ran off with it.

"So immature." Sophie said.

"I bought this for you." She took out a red dress and handed it to Sophie.

"It's red! Better than the one I chose earlier on." Sophie hugged Crystal before running towards her room. Crystal smiled at her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Crystal turned around and saw Emerald.

"Hi Mama." Crystal said.

"Hey Crystal, ready for the ball next week?" Emerald asked.

"Yep, a lot of kingdoms are going to be there."

"Even your real family." Emerald thought out loud.

"What?"

"What I mean was…you see…they…are your real family."

"What kingdom?"

"Arendelle." Crystal couldn't believe it, the kingdom, she has been negotiating trademarks with was her home.

"So why didn't you tell me when I was younger?" Crystal was starting to get mad.

"Well you see, Sophie and Grace thought you were their sister do I decided not to tell you then, cause if I did. It would've broken their hearts."

"True, true. When am I going to meet them?"

"During the ball we're having." Emerald said.

"Okay, might as well start giving out the invites."

"Will you need any help with those?"

"Sure I don't mind the company." Emerald and Crystal walked back to Crystal's study.

* * *

*Arendelle*

Elsa and Anna sat down on Anna's bed, "So, Elsa when will we be able to have some fun again?"

"I'm not sure Anna." Elsa said. "Maybe next week?"

"I guess. You know what would've been cool." Anna said.

"What?"

"Having an older sister."

"Anna, you have one right here." Elsa said.

"Not what I meant, I meant, it would've been great if we both had an older sister by means, older than both of us. That way she can be Queen and you can be a Princess, in which we can do anything at any time since we have no work to do."

"Put it that way, I'm liking it. Now I wish I had an older sister."

"Me too." Anna said as they both walked out of Anna's room. Hoping that they really did have one. Little that they did not know that they already have an older sister just waiting to be discovered.

* * *

 **Don't think I have abandoned Family is Forever, it's just that I'm kind of slow with ideas for the chapter I'm working on. I had this idea for days now and I wanted to publish this. Tell me should I continue or not? Five reviews and another I give you all another chapter.**

 **QueenOfIcelandia**


	2. Marie

**Before you read this story, let me clear something first. Crystal is the current Queen of Icelandia while their mother is the former Queen and her father died in a war.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Marie

*Past*

"I can't believe you five failed me." Princess Marie of Winterville said.

"B-but your highness, we killed the Princess. Isn't that worth something, l-like a half?" Jackson said.

"I wanted the Queen to be killed, not so much the Princess but it's the Queen I want. Besides what you did there, deserves a quarter of the bargain."

"Just a question, why do you want to kill her?"

"Since you asked Jackson," Marie spat. "She took the crown from me."

"Umm…how exactly?"

"I was supposed to be the one getting engaged not her but no, she just had to get in the way."

"Can't you just rule another kingdom?" Jackson asked.

"No, I always dreamed of ruling Arendelle since I was five but, she had to get in the way." Marie said.

"You just said that." David implied.

"Are you testing me David because," she pulled out her sword and pointed it towards his neck, "I know how to use a sword."

"N-no your highness."

"Oh, good because I thought for a moment there I had to use this sword on you. I would like for all of you to attack again tomorrow but the castle is on high alert. I wouldn't want to take the risk of you all telling them who sent you to do this. And I don't care if I have to wait for years upon years to strike because when the right time comes we'll get them and we'll get them good." Marie grinned and chuckled.

"Not to ruin the moment but how exactly did Queen…" Marie glared at Carl, "…I mean, how exactly did Idun got in the way?"

"I don't like telling the story but anyway it was 1812…"

* * *

*1812*

It was Princess Angie wedding day, she was getting married to King Chris of the Northern Isles. The wedding was in the Northern Isles chapel, after the ceremony everyone was in the ballroom for the party. Over by the dessert table was Princess Marie and Prince Agdar.

"So since you're going to be King soon, found anyone to be your Queen because all kingdoms need a heir to the throne."

"No, not yet but I'm sure I'll fine her soon." Agdar said.

"I'm sure the Queen you're looking for will be closer than your think. I'll go get us some lemonade, how that?" Marie asked and Agdar nodded. Agdar looked around and saw Angie walking towards him.

"Hi Angie."

"Hi Agdar, will you be alright with ruling the kingdom by yourself, now that I won't be there to help you out." Angie said.

"I'll be fine, you're saying it like I can't rule the kingdom on my own."

"Says the person who took in stray foxes."

"So, I was fifteen, father shouldn't've let me be in charge at that time." Agdar said.

"He only let you be in charge because I had to go on the trip with him and mother." Angie said.

"I had a wolf before all of this happened but he died."

"Oh, you mean Husky?" Agdar nodded.

"Chris needs you." Agdar said.

"What?"

"Chris is calling you." Angie turned around and saw Chris motioning her to come over.

"Well I got to go, bye brother."

"Bye Angie." Agdar took a step back, bouncing into somebody, knocking their crown off their head. He bent down to pick it up, the person did the same as well. They both touched the crown, Agdar looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he's ever seen.

'He's so cute.' She thought. He took the crown from her without her even noticing. When she realized she was staring at him, she looked away and blushed. He lifted her head with his index finger so she could look at him. Using his other hand, he place the crown on her head and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. He removed his finger.

"Hi." Agdar said.

"H-hi." She smiled.

"What's your name?"

"I-Idun, Princess Idun of Corona. Yours?"

"Prince Agdar of Arendelle. Well soon-to-be-King anyways."

"S-sorry." She bowed but Agdar stopped her.

"No need to do that with me."

"Oh okay, I'm guess Princess Angie is your sister?"

"Uh huh, want to go outside?"

"Yeah, let's go." They slipped out the door, not one of them knew Marie was watching them. Rage was building up inside of her. She looked around for them until she found them in the royal garden. She tried to hear what they were saying but all she heard was sister…agree…you…date…me. Then what she heard afterwards was clear to her ears.

"Sure, I don't mind taking you on a date and I would love to meet your sister." Agdar said.

"Why don't we meet her now?" Idun asked. "I don't mind bringing her here."

"Yeah that sounds great." He watched Idun walked out the garden. Marie walked up behind him.

"Hey Agdar." He jumped but relaxed when he saw the person.

"Marie, don't do that."

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that, I found the right girl to be your Queen."

"Who?" Agdar questioned.

"Me." Marie said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Agdar was confused.

"I know you like, like me. So no need to hide it."

"No I don't like, like you. I just like you as a friend since that is what you are to me. I don't feel what I feel with Idun for you. I'm sorry." He heard Idun calling him on the other side of the garden. "I got to go." He walked over to them.

Marie didn't even realize when she dropped one of the glasses when he left. The other one, she tightened her grip on the glass until it shattered in her hand. Spilling the lemonade on the ground and on her dress. She opened her hand to reveal cuts which were bleeding, from the glass. She glared at Idun then to the cuts on her hand for a few seconds until she found the idea to kill her.

* * *

"And that's how she ruined my plans for having that kingdom." Marie said.

"Oh, so what do we do now?" Jackson asked.

"You five get back to training! Next time I sent you out to kill someone and you fail me, I wouldn't mind taking your life." The five of them gulped, nodded and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Marie looked up and saw her first oldest sister, Clarice.

"Nothing of your concern, Clarice." She spat.

"Since I'm the Queen, I need to know." Clarice said.

"Well I don't want to tell nor need to tell you anything." Marie said.

"Fine just tell me, who is it about?"

"Not going to tell you." Clarice sighed and walked towards the door.

"Lunch is ready." Clarice walked out the door.

* * *

Idun was sleeping peacefully on her bed when Agdar waked her up. "Yes?"

"Look what they found." Idun sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at what Agdar held in his hands.

"Is that Crystal's hairband?"

"Yes, they said that they found it the second time they went back to look. They said that she must be somewhere around here." Agdar said.

"Wherever Crystal is, I hope she's safe."

"Me too."

* * *

Crystal sat down on the floor in the library while Grace and Sophie played some of the books.

"Come and play Crystal. Sophie!" Grace yelled when Sophie knocked down her book fort. Sophie crawled over to Crystal and tried to hold her necklace. Crystal lifted her up onto her lap so that she could play with the necklace.

"No I have start all over again." After a few minutes of restacking her books, Grace was done. None of them noticed Smith walking up behind Grace. He picked her up earning a squeal in the process and rested her on his shoulder.

"What are you building here? A book cave?" Smith asked.

"No Papa, it's supposed to be a fort but I had to start all over because Sophie knocked it over." Grace said. Smith rested her back down on the floor and walked over to Crystal and Sophie. He sat down next to her.

"Hi there Sophie." Sophie tried to pull his mustache but failed instead she grabbed his hand and started playing with his wedding ring. After that she turned her attention back to the necklace.

"So Crystal, do you know how to play chess?"

"A little."

"Well how about I teach you how to play, then you play against me, how's that?" he ruffled her hair.

"Sounds fun but I think we should put Sophie back to bed."

"Why?"

"She's asleep." Smith took Sophie from Crystal.

"Well then, let's put her to bed then I'll teach you how to play chess." Smith said.

"Yay but be warned, I am a fast learner." Crystal walked towards the door with Smith.

"Grace, we're going to put your sister back in her crib alright?" Grace nodded and watched them leave. After they put Sophie in her crib, they went back in the library to practice some chess.

* * *

*Present*

Crystal sat on her bed reading a book and eating some chocolate while Grace sat on a chair doing the same, Crystal heard her name being yelled from down the hall. She hid the box of dark chocolates under her pillow. Sophie came barging in.

"Alright Crystal hand it over." Sophie said.

"Hand over what?"

"My box of dark chocolates. I knew you took it."

"No I didn't, I don't even like dark chocolate, you know that." Crystal said.

"Oh yeah." Sophie saw Grace eating a box of dark chocolate. "Hey Grace, where did you get that box of chocolate?"

"On the table in the dining room…wait, this is not yours, it's mine." Sophie walked over to her and took the box of chocolate from her.

"Now it's mine." Sophie ran out of the room.

"Sophie! Bring that back." Grace ran out after her. Once Crystal couldn't hear their footsteps, she took back out the box of dark chocolates and resumed eating it. Crystal hoped that Arendelle got the invite.

* * *

*Arendelle*

Elsa sat down in her study, reading all the letters from other kingdoms when the door opened. Anna, Agdar and Idun walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey Elsa, what are you doing." Anna said.

"Reading letters." Elsa said.

"Sounds boring."

"Not really, I just got this letter from Icelandia stating that we're invited to the royal ball they are having." Elsa said.

"Who's the Queen? I don't like surprises." Anna said.

"Wait, I thought you like surprises." Elsa was confused.

"Yeah but this surprise could be a trap or something." Anna said.

"I guess but their names are here…somewhere. Found it, Princess Grace Jewel, Princess Sophie Jewel and I, Queen Crystal Winters-Jewel thanks you for coming." No one noticed when Idun perked up at that name.

"Wait she's married?" Anna asked.

"No, maybe that's how her name is." Elsa shrugged.

"Want to go and play with our pets?"

"Not now Anna, I'm kind of busy."

"Aww." Anna sighed.

"Go ahead and play with your sister Elsa, your father and I will read the rest of the letters for you." Idun said.

"Okay." Anna grabbed Elsa and dragged her out of the room. Idun took the invite off of the desk and looked at the name over and over.

"Something's off with this name. I just can't put my finger on it." Agdar walked up next to her and put his thumb finger over Jewel.

"Wait a minute, Crystal Winters-Jewel, take away the hyphen and Jewel you get Crystal Winters. It's Crystal, she's the Queen of Icelandia. She's alive after all, after all these years, she was in Icelandia." Idun was crying tears of joy as she hugged him. "Wait you knew?"

"Well when Elsa said the name, something came to me. The King and Queen of Icelandia has only two heirs to the throne."

"Well let's start packing." Idun ran out the room, Agdar trailing behind her and none of them knew Elsa and Anna were listening the whole time.

* * *

 **Five more reviews and another chapter comes up. Guess who makes an appearance in the next chapter.**


	3. Hans

Chapter 3 Hans

Hans came back from the stables since his punishment was cleaning up after the horses. Changing his clothes, he went to town. Since the Southern Isles closest trade partner was Winterville, they got all the news about what's going on in the royal family. He entered the chocolate shop, he saw three of his brothers but none of them noticed him since he made himself look like one of the villagers. He took a seat behind his brothers and listened to what they were saying.

"Hey Alexander, look at this, Princess Marie is planning revenge on the royal family of Arendelle. If she succeeds, she'll put Hans to shame, know what I'm saying?" Albert said.

"I get what you're saying, Albert. If Hans ever hears about this, I don't know how he'll react to this." Alexander said, "But I for one think no one should tell him nor let him find out about it."

"I agree, how about this, double his punishment." Victor spoke up.

"Sure." Alexander said.

"Great idea." Albert agreed.

After Hans was finished eating his chocolate and hearing what his brothers have to say, he left. He went back to the castle and entered his old room for some things. Collecting the things he need, he heard his brothers in the castle so he had no choice but to jump out the window before he could've been caught.

Running back to the stables, he emptied the satchel which was ink, quills and papers. He started writing to his friend who lives in Winterville, asking him to let him stay there for five months. He hoped that his friend answered soon because he doesn't know when the Princess is going to do her revenge. All he needed to do was coax her into letting him help her plan the revenge and at last, he will rule the throne while Elsa and her family will be tortured under his hands. He sent the letter and all he had to do was wait.

* * *

*Winterville.*

Jackson was sleeping in his cabin when he heard pounding on the door. "I'm coming!" He got up and walked over to the door, opening it, he saw David with a letter in his hand.

"Hey David, what's with the pounding on the door?"

"I've been knocking on your door for the last ten minutes." David said. "Anyways, this letter came for you."

"Who is it from?"

"Someone name Hans, I think. Wait isn't he the Prince who tried to kill the Queen and the Princess a few months ago?"

"Yeah so?" he opened the letter and started reading it.

"Nothing, what's in that letter anyway?"

"He wants to stay here and before you ask why, is to get revenge on the royal family once and for all." Jackson said.

"Would you let him?" David asked.

"Just to let Princess Marie off our backs a little, sure why not." He walked over to his desk, "All I have to write back is that he can stay and she would love for him to come over and help out with the plans."

"Isn't that wrong?"

"Yes but would you want a sword to take you head away?"

"No."

"See; now let's send this back to him." Jackson said.

* * *

*The Southern Isles.*

Hans was feeding his horse when one of his brothers walked in.

"Hey Hans!" James said.

"What do you want?!" Hans sounded annoyed.

"You don't speak that tone with me, I'm the King after all." Hans rolled his eyes, "This letter came for you."

"Who is it from?"

"I had no time to read one of your stupid letters." He handed Hans the letter and left. Hans opened the letter and saw that Jackson agreed for him to stay there. He decided it's best to tell them in a few days that he chose to leave here and go Winterville for some other reason, so that he could leave without having his brothers become suspicious.

Two weeks have passed and Hans decided it was a good time to tell them that he wanted to leave. Hans saw his two brothers James and Victor in the royal garden, talking. He walked over to them.

"Um…James." Hans said.

James sighed, "What do you want now, you little brat."

"I want to leave." Hans said.

"Leave and go where?"

"I have a friend in Winterville who works with the soldiers or more likely the captain. He wants me to join them." James grew suspicious.

"Why do you want to go?" James asked.

"Didn't you want me to leave a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah." James said.

"Well what changed your mind, I told him I was really good with a sword and he wrote back stating that Queen Clarice would love for me to be part of the guardsmen group just to protect the kingdom from any harms." Hans explained.

"You're telling the truth right?"

"Yes I am, now can I leave or not because he needs and answer for the Queen."

"Fine you can leave but if this is a lie, you're going in the dungeons as soon as you come back, got it?" James questioned.

"Yes." Hans said. Since the boat will be coming tomorrow morning, that same night, Hans started packing but what did he have to pack? He didn't really had much clothes to pack and not much food either, knowing that the food on the boat isn't going to taste any better that what had anyways.

* * *

The next morning, he saw the boat and got ready to leave this kingdom he once called home. He had no regrets of leaving the kingdom because in a matter of months, he's going to be King of Arendelle. He boarded the boat and since Winterville wasn't that far from the Southern Isles, the trip was only for one day. The very next day, he heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Hans asked.

"Nothing sir, I'm here just to inform you that we have reached Winterville." The servant said.

"Thank you, that will be all." He imagined the servant bowing and walking away. Hans got his stuff and walked out of the boat and onto the docks, meeting Jackson.

"Hey Hans." Jackson said.

"Hi Jackson, I'm guessing that I have to start training now?"

"No, tell me the real reason as to why you have come."

"I want to help Princess Marie get revenge on the royal family once and for all." Hans said.

"I knew I was right, Princess Marie is in the training area." Jackson said.

"What is she doing there?"

"She knows how to use a sword, Hans. Make her really upset or extremely angry, she's gonna use it on you."

"I'm not going to upset her at all, now let's go see her." The two of them walked to the guards training area and saw Princess Marie fighting with one of the guards. As Princess Marie did her final blow, disarming the guard, she saw Jackson with someone standing next to him. Princess Marie walked over to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be training, Jackson? And who is this person?" Marie asked.

"This is Hans, he wants to help you with your plan of destroying the royal family and yes, I'll be getting back to that." Jackson said before he left.

"Hans, Hans, sounds familiar to me. Wait, aren't you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles who tried to kill the Queen and the Princess but failed?" Marie asked.

"Yes I am." Hans said.

"And you want to help me with the plan of destroying the royal family of Arendelle once and for all?"

"That's right."

"Follow me; I can't really talk about this here because my sister always sends a guard to check up on me." He nodded and followed her until they reached her sister's study. "My sister just left to go a meeting and she wouldn't be back for the next two hours. We have to know their every movements, so where you suggest they would be?"

"Well the kingdom of Icelandia is having a royal ball and they invited everyone, so I'm guessing they would be going to Icelandia for the ball which is in the next eight days." Hans said.

"Great, so how are we going to take them down?" Marie asked.

"Before I answer, I just want to know what's in it for me."

"You can either become the King and I'll be your Queen or I adopt you to become the heir to the throne. You have two options, choose wisely." Marie said.

"I'll have to think about that, anyways back to the plan. We could kidnap them and hold them hostage." Hans said.

"Yeah but where's the action and the adventure in this. I want to get at least one person they care about in this."

"I give a plan and you make it in a way that they could suffer."

"I guess I could do that but I can't tell you yet, I want to make it a surprise." Marie said.

"Okay so that's done, do I have to get to training now or…"

"Not really but just do it to cover up the real reason why you are here from my sister…I mean sisters sorry."

"How many sister do you have?" Hans asked.

"Why you ask?" Marie asked.

"Just to know who they are and what they look like. In case the plan succeeds we have to escape right?"

"Oh now I get why. I have three sisters, my sister Clarice who's the Queen. Clarice is very sweet but my other sister Isabelle isn't. Anyone new that comes here, she always have a way of asking them questions until she barges the truth out of you, so I think it would be best to stay away from her as far as possible unless you're with me." Marie said.

"Who's the last one?" Hans asked.

"I don't want to talk about her. A matter of fact, I don't want bring up any topic that includes her. Unless you want me to talk about her, I don't mind."

"No, no you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to, when you feel like talking about her, you can go ahead." They both sat in awkward silence and Marie glanced at the clock.

"Well I guess you should be going training now because my sister should be coming back from her meeting anytime now." Marie said.

"Will you be coming training too?"

"Yes, I always come just to see if those guards can fight especially Jackson. He really good with a sword but I'm thinking he can do better. I'll be coming late because I have to tell Clarice that you're really good with a sword and ask her if you can be my personal guard."

"Why?" Hans asked.

"So we have more opportunities of discussing the plan." Hans nodded.

"Well I'll be going to training now." Marie watched him leave. Just then Clarice walked in.

"Who was that?" Clarice asked.

"A new recruit, I want him to be my personal guard." Marie said.

"Why?"

"He's really good with a sword and before you ask, I already got the truth out of him."

"What's the truth then?"

"Well he's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and yes he was the same Prince who tried to kill the Queen and Princess of Arendelle but he came here to change, honest." Marie said.

"Okay then but I'll give him about one week to prove himself of being your personal guard. Is that alright with you?" Clarice said and Marie nodded.

"Well I'm going to train with the guards." Marie walked towards the door.

"When will you stop using a sword? You're going to get injured with that one of these days." Clarice said.

"Never, I'll only get injured if I want to protect or I am protecting the kingdom." She left.

* * *

*Arendelle*

Elsa and Anna were walking down the halls until they stopped in front of their parent's room, remembering what they heard two days ago.

"Elsa, who is Crystal?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, they read the invite from Icelandia and all of a sudden Mama said that they found Crystal after all these years." Elsa said.

"Could Crystal be Mama's sister?"

"I don't know."

"Papa's sister?"

"I don't know."

"There could be something in their room to help us to know who Crystal is." Anna said as they entered the room.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Elsa sat on the bed.

"I'm not saying I'm sure about it but there should be at least one clue." Anna leaned on the wall next to the wardrobe and heard a click. Suddenly the wardrobe moved to the right revealing a door.

"What's in there?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should go first." Anna said.

"Why me, you found it so you should go first."

"Wait, we should both go first. How's that?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Elsa opened the door and they both stepped inside. The looked around and realized what the room looked like.

"Elsa, this room looks like the gallery but it only has pictures of a little girl who looks slightly like Mama for some sort." Anna said.

"I know but who is this?" They watched all the pictures until they came by one with something written at the bottom of it.

"Princess Crystal Winters of Arendelle." Elsa muttered.

"What did you say Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She's Crystal. That girl holding the pink stuffed rabbit is Crystal. That means…"

"That means the stuffed pink rabbit was hers."

"What? No Anna. That means we have a sister but we don't know that for sure."

"Oh yeah that too, why don't we ask someone like Kai about her. Maybe Kai will know a little bit about her." Anna said. They exited the room, finding the block that made the click, moving back the wardrobe in place. They walked out of their parents' room, turning the corner they saw Kai.

"Hello your majesties." Kai greeted.

"Hi Kai, we just want to know something." Anna said.

"What may be the something you want to know?"

"Do you know who Princess Crystal is?" Elsa said and Kai froze at the sudden question, no one never spoken about her in years.

"No, I don't know who Princess Crystal is. Have you tried asking any of the guards or other servants to know?"

"No but we'll try, thanks Kai." Elsa said and they both walked away.

"What was that all about?" Gerda walked out of the room.

"They wanted to know who Princess Crystal was." Kai said.

"Princess Crystal, no one never spoken about her when the King and Queen gave up looking for her five years ago. Why do they want to know who she is?"

"I don't know but for now I think we should stay out of this." Kai said.

"Yeah I think we should."

"Well what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Maybe we can ask Mama and Papa at dinner." Elsa said.

"It's worth a shot." Elsa and Anna walked down to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

 **Danazia Gray: I'm sorry but I can't do that.**

 **If anyone is interested in making a cover for Princess Crystal for me, just P.M me and i'll give you all the details from there.**


	4. Do we have a sister?

Chapter 4 Do we have a sister?

Elsa and Anna walked into the dining room. Idun and Agdar were already there having their dinner. The sat on the opposite side from their parents and started eating.

"So what did you two did for the day?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, just played chess and played with Sunshine, Snowflake and Ruby." Agdar said.

"So how did your day went?" Idun asked.

"It went good, I just want to ask something." Elsa said.

"Ask away."

"Do we have a sister?" Idun and Agdar froze at that question.

"C-could you r-repeat that again?" Idun asked.

"I said, do we have a sister?" Elsa said.

"N-no you don't have a sister, w-why would you ask that?"

"No reason, we wish we had one though."

"Why?"

"So Anna wouldn't be so lonely when I have duties to do."

"Oh, okay." Idun resumed eating. Elsa gave Anna a look and Anna understood what Elsa wanted her to do.

"So if we did had sister would you two tell us?" Anna asked, they didn't respond. Idun looked up and smiled.

"I guess we would have to tell you because she is part of the family right?"

"Yep well good night, I really tired." Anna gave a fake yawn and got up from her chair. Elsa caught on and followed too.

"Me too, good night." Elsa said.

"Don't you two want dessert?" Agdar asked. Elsa and Anna shook their head and walked out the door giving a smile along the way.

Walking down the halls they stopped in front of Elsa's room.

"Elsa can I speak with you for a moment?" Anna asked.

"Sure, let's go inside so no one will hear us." Anna nodded and walked inside Elsa's room.

"I don't know why they are denying it Elsa." Anna said.

"Maybe they must've forgotten about her." Elsa said.

"If they did why did Mama took so long just to answer my question?" Elsa shrugged and Anna threw herself onto the bed, scaring Ruby in the process. "Sorry Ruby. I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I just don't get the fact that the gallery is in their room but they don't know who she is. Maybe they don't know where the gallery is hidden."

"Nonsense, Papa said he knows all the tunnels in the castle which could include secret rooms as well. Maybe they just don't want to tell us." Elsa said.

"If they don't want to tell us, then what could've happened to her for them not to tell us anything?"

"I don't know…but I'm getting tired. How about we…ask Gerda tomorrow?" Elsa said between yawns.

"Yeah, we should. Good night Elsa."

"Night Anna." Anna gave a small smile as she headed towards the door. Elsa returned the smile and Anna left.

Once Anna reached her room, she changed into her night clothes and as soon as head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. Elsa on the other couldn't sleep; she stayed up all night thinking about Crystal.

'What happened to her? Maybe Gerda will tell us tomorrow.' After a while, Elsa drifted off to sleep with Ruby curled up on her stomach.

* * *

"Did they find the secret gallery?" Idun said.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Agdar asked.

"I'm not saying you know but somehow Elsa and Anna know where it is."

"Why would they be in our room, they wouldn't be in our room unless were in it."

"Make sense but they can still sneak in and out with no one noticing." Idun said. They both got up and exited the dining room.

"True but why would they ask that question. Usually I know Anna asks those type of questions." Agdar said.

"I guess that's true." They stopped in front of Elsa's room, peeking inside; they saw Elsa sleeping peacefully with Ruby curled up on her stomach. The checked up on Anna as well, Anna was sleeping with Snowflake stretched across her stomach, sleeping.

"Well I don't know if you're gonna stay up or not but I'm heading to bed." Idun said as they stopped in front of their room.

"I was actually heading to the library but I don't feel like going now." Agdar said.

"I'm guessing you want to go to the gallery?"

"Sure do."

"Well it wouldn't harm us to see her picture one last time before we meet her in reality." Agdar nodded and follow her to the wardrobe.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa crept into Anna's room. Elsa sat on the bed and gently started to shake Anna.

"Anna wake up." Elsa said.

"No…more…three…hours…early." Anna replied, Elsa didn't really got what Anna said but shrug it off anyway.

"Anna wake up!" she shouted. Anna jolted awake, kicking Elsa off the bed.

"Who's there?!" Anna asked.

"It's me, Elsa, I'm right here."

"Elsa? Where?"

"Down here." Anna looked on the floor and saw Elsa on the floor with Ruby sitting on her back.

"Did I do that?"

"No, you weren't the one who kicked me off the bed, it was a ghost." Elsa said sarcastically, after they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I didn't think I would kick you off the bed but hey at least I got up." Anna said.

"I guess, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"After breakfast I want you to…"

* * *

Elsa and Anna were a little surprised that their parents came to breakfast a little late but Elsa and Anna were thankful that they did. Before their parents came in they both overheard some servants talking about how Crystal was never found after an ambush. Idun and Agdar sat opposite to them and began eating their breakfast. Elsa and Anna began eating a well, when Elsa saw Gerda enter, she nudged Anna. Anna saw Gerda and nodded.

"What are you two doing today?" Anna asked.

"Nothing really, what are you planning?" Agdar asked.

"How about a picnic. There's this hill where you can see the whole town from there…" Elsa focused on her mother more than her father because Idun's hand which was holding a glass started to shake. "Only you, Mama and I will be going because Elsa have duties to do." Elsa looked at Agdar and nodded. Suddenly they all heard something shatter.

"We're not going." Idun said.

"Why, it'll be nice to go on a picnic with only me. Not that I don't want Elsa to come but she's busy and-"If I said we're not going, we're not going!" Idun interrupted.

"Why can't you all spend time with me?!"

"I'm not saying we can't do anything together, we can do whatever you want but just not a picnic!"

"I wanted us to have a picnic, why can't we?!"

Idun slammed her hand on the table, "Because I don't want to lose you the same way we lost Crystal!" When Idun realized what she said, she ran out of the dining room.

"Who's Crystal?" Elsa turned to Agdar.

"Just a friend." He said before he ran out after Idun.

"That's wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to lure them out of the room so I could've asked Gerda about her." Elsa said.

"I know. Let's see if Mama's alright." Elsa nodded and followed Anna out of the dining room. They stopped in front of their parents' room. They took a peek inside and saw Agdar over by the window with Snowflake, what caught their attention was that the wardrobe was revealing the door to the secret gallery. They crept inside ad tip toed over to the door, luckily the door was open so they just walked inside. Once they were inside, they saw Idun sitting on one of the couches with Sunshine sitting next to her. Idun was staring at the picture of herself with Crystal and Agdar when Elsa and Anna came walking in.

"Hi Mama." Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

"Hi." Idun replied, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Who's Crystal?" Elsa knew who she was but still asked.

"Crystal, she was your-"Sister. We know." Anna said.

"How do you know that?" Idun asked.

"We found this yesterday."

"Oh."

"What happened to her and what did you mean by lost Crystal?" Anna asked.

"Crystal was only three when she we couldn't find her. That same hill you wanted to go on for a picnic was the same hill we lost her on. She chose to have a picnic and we agreed it was nice to have one. While we were there five men attacked us, one of them said that if your father didn't put the sword down two of them would've kill me and Crystal." Idun paused before she continued, "He put the sword down and backed away as far as possible from the sword but then that same person said that there has been a change of plans and one I think name was David threw her somewhere in the dark parts of the forest. They threw me over by a tree, in the process I sprained my ankle and began fighting with your father."

"What happened after, did Crystal die?" Anna asked.

"We didn't know, we came back to the castle and sent out search parties to look for her but everytime they came back, she was never with them. Everytime we used to send them out, I always hoped that she would come back but when Elsa turned sixteen, we stopped."

"Why?"

"I gave up, I realized that she wasn't coming back until now."

"If she's alive, where is she?"

"In Icelandia, Crystal's the Queen of Icelandia. I couldn't be more proud of her." Idun smiled.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"She liked Icelandia even though she was just three, she wished when she grew up, she wanted to rule Arendelle or Icelandia no matter what happened."

"So when will we get to meet her?"

"Aren't we going to the ball?" Elsa nodded. "Well she's going to be there."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Anna shouted. "When will we be leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow because it'll take three and a half days to reach Icelandia." Idun said.

"Where is Icelandia anyways?"

"Really Anna, Icelandia is in Iceland, where do you think the name comes from?" Elsa said.

"I was just kidding Elsa."

"Yeah right, uh…Mama?" Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa." Idun replied.

"What was Crystal like?"

"Crystal had a personality like Anna and you mixed together. At times she's would be calm and then she just wants to play."

"Really, I wonder how she'll react when she hears that were her sisters." Elsa said.

"Remember how you'd named Anna?" Idun asked.

"I remember, if I got a brother I would've named him Andy and a sister, Anna."

"Well she named you."

"I don't believe it."

"True, Crystal said if she ever got a brother, his name would've been Elliot and a sister, Elsa." Idun said.

"So, do you still want to do something together?" Anna spoke up.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Idun said.

"Can we see Crystal's old room?"

"Sure, since you know about her. Let's go." They exited the gallery and the room, turning right, they stopped in front of a white door with blue crystal designs on it. "She loved crystals even though her name is Crystal."

Elsa opened the door and they entered the room, the walls of the room had a white with green and purple crystals wallpaper on it. The room had a fireplace on one end and the bed on the other. Over by the window was Crystal's toy chest, next to the bed was the nightstand and against the wall was her wardrobe.

"Why was there a fireplace in a Crystal's room? Wasn't Crystal three years at the time?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah but we never used it unless it was Christmas but mostly during Christmas, she wanted us to stay with her during the night." Idun said.

"What's that?" A box on the nightstand caught Elsa's attention. Elsa picked the box up and opened it.

"That necklace was Crystal's gift for her birthday but she never came back remember?"

"Yes, it's so pretty." The necklace had a sliver chain and a blue heart shaped pendant attached to it. "Are you going to carry with you to the ball to give her?"

"Now that you mentioned that, I should carry it for her."

"I bet she'll love it even if she's seeing you after all those years." Anna said.

"I know she will." Idun said.

"Hey, let's go play with Sunshine, Ruby and Snowflake?" Anna asked.

"Sounds great but first I have to put this with the other stuff I'm carrying with me on the trip."

"Sure let's go." They went back to their parents' room for Idun to put the gift with all her other stuff, once she was finished, they went down to the throne room finding Agdar playing with Ruby, Sunshine and Snowflake. They enjoyed the rest of the morning playing with them until Elsa had to leave because after lunch, Elsa had duties to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for everyone who followed or favorited this story, I promise that the next chapter of Family is Forever will be up by the end of this week, promise.**


	5. Marie II

Chapter 5 Marie II

Clarice walked down to Marie's room, opening the door, she saw Marie reading a book on her bed. Marie didn't see when Clarice walked up to her and snatched the book away from her. Luckily the paper she was reading fell out; Marie spotted the paper and threw her pillow on it.

"Why are you reading the book I used to read when I was doing my studies? I know you don't like History and you hate reading it." Clarice said.

"Well I guess I like History now and I really like reading about…" Marie glanced at the cover of the book, "The history of Winterville."

"Okay." Clarice handed Marie back the book. "Since the ball is in the next six days and I said that Hans could be your personal guard in about one week." Marie nodded. "I'm letting him be your personal guard."

"Really!"

"Just for the ball in Icelandia. You never know what's gonna happen there."

"Like plotting revenge on the royal family of Arendelle." Marie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Marie smiled.

"Okay then, shouldn't you be at training?"

"I totally forgot!" Marie grabbed the of paper and ran out the room, "Thanks Clarice."

"Something's up with that girl."

"Hey Hans." Jackson said.

"Yeah." Hans said.

"What's the plan?"

"I can't tell you that, Marie has to."

"Why her?"

"I don't know, does she scare you?" Hans asked.

"What…no, why would you ask me that question. I'm not afraid of her." Just then Marie appeared from behind Hans.

"So you're not afraid of me, huh." Marie said, drawing her sword out.

Horror flashed across his face when he saw Marie pulling her sword out. "N-no no, I-I mean y-yes. I'm going back to training." He ran away.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Hans smiled.

"Priceless, anyways, Clarice said that you can be my personal guard." She saw Hans looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"But your sister said in one week time."

"I know but Clarice said that you never know what could happen there."

"True, like us taking the royal family of Arendelle hostage." They both laughed and Marie looked at the paper. "About the plan. Have any idea on how were going to get them?" Hans said.

"Huh?" Marie took her attention off the paper.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh it's a layout on all Icelandia's secret passageways and tunnels. I was trying to figure out how we are going to catch them."

"I can disguise myself as their escort or something so I can get their whereabouts on where they are and send someone to tell you that information." Hans said.

"Yes but they'll recognize you but they won't recognize me because I didn't trick no one to give me the throne, I sent guards to assassinate two people and I made sure they weren't that recognizable to other people around them."

"What do you mean?"

"Arendelle knows Jackson and David since they used to live there."

"Oh."

"Like I was saying, they wouldn't really recognize me because they won't remember me." Marie said.

"So you'll be escorting them?" Hans said.

"No, I'll be someone else. Change my hair colour and my accent."

"Why would you need an accent?"

"I was kidding, I'm not going to do an accent at all but I have to change my hair colour. How about brown?" Marie asked.

"Blonde."

"How is that supposed to work? Sure my hair is a light brown colour but are you sure blonde will work."

"Maybe but black will be nicer."

"Why you say that?"

"People who change their hair colour to black are more likely unrecognizable."

"Really." He nodded. "So black it is then?"

"Yes, well I guess I should be getting back to training."

"You should." Marie said.

"Wait, you'll be walking around with them?"

"Yeah and you and Jackson will be my guards but for better protection, I think you two should change your hair colour as well."

"Okay, you coming training?" Hans asked.

"Of course, I'll never go one day without using my sword." Marie said.

"Want to go against me?"

"Of course, but be warned I can disarm you before you can disarm me."

"I don't get it."

"I mean before you can think to disarm me, I already did that to you."

"I knew that, I did say I was good with a sword and I meant every single word." They both laughed and got ready to fight.

*Icelandia*

Crystal, Grace and Sophie were in the royal garden when a guard walked up to them.

"Queen Crystal, the council members assists your presence in an urgent meeting." The guard said.

"Now? Alright, thank you. Resume your duties." He nodded and left.

"Sorry you two, I have an urgent meeting to attend. Sorry it had to ruin our day."

"Don't worry Crystal, there will be days when you have no work at all to do and besides you are the Queen, these stuff happens." Grace said.

"Thanks, see you all somewhere around dinner." Crystal left the garden.

"I wonder what's Crystal's real family is like?" Sophie said.

"We'll have to wait until the ball." Grace said.

"I know that, I was just wondering, if Crystal goes back home with her real family..."

"Yes."

"Will she come back to visit us?" Sophie looked up at Grace.

Grace kept a steady face and said, "I'm not too sure about that."

"Crystal will still be our sister, right?" Grace's heart sank, sure Sophie was twenty-one years old but she had a hard past, they had a hard past. Sure their father died when Sophie was three but Sophie got attached to Crystal like if Crystal was her mother. If Crystal leaves and go off with her real family and Sophie realizes that Crystal is not going to be their sister anymore, she's going to be devastated.

"Grace?" Grace snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sophie, her Emerald green eyes shining in the sunlight. "Yes or no? Just tell me." Grace still didn't answer.

'If I tell her no, she's going to be devastated and if I tell her yes, she'll be happy at first but then she'll be crushed when she realize that Crystal isn't their sister anymore. What should I do?' Grace thought.

"Grace, what's wrong. Why aren't you speaking?" Sophie grew concerned as to why Grace wasn't responding. Grace snapped out of her thought when she realized that she hasn't answered Sophie's question.

"Sorry Sophie, I was lost in thought." Grace said. "What was the question again?"

"I asked if Crystal will still be our sister after she leaves with her real family."

"I-I don't kn-know. I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay." Sophie sounded sad for a moment but tried to hide it. "So want to go in town?"

"No, don't feel like it."

"Want to play chess?"

"No, don't like playing it." Grace said.

"Want to go in the gallery and look at the paintings?" Sophie asked.

"Brings up bad memories."

"True. So what do you want to do then?"

"I want to go to the library."

"Sound great." Grace heard the change of tone in Sophie's voice.

"You don't have to come if you want to."

"No it's alright." Grace and Sophie got up and left the royal garden.

*Winterville*

Hans was on the ground with a sword pointed towards his neck.

"You win." Hans said.

"You know Hans…" Marie moved the sword. "You fight like a girl." She laughed.

"That just proves that I'm just as good as you because you're a girl."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe but I know one thing." His hand moved for his sword.

"What?"

"I win." In a split second he got back up and disarmed her. The whole training area was quiet, no one never disarmed the Princess before. He came just two or three days ago and he got to disarm the Princess.

"He's in a lot of trouble now." Jackson whispered to David.

"I know." David replied.

Marie was taken back at what just happened, her hazel-green eyes went wide as it darted back and forth from Hans and her sword. "Y-you just disarmed m-me."

Hans smile faltered with hearing the tone from her voice. "Is th-that a bad t-thing?"

Marie faced the group of guardsmen, "This person here is the new captain of the guards." Murmurs could be heard from the crowd just then John came walking through.

"He can't be captain of the guards." John said.

"Why?" she asked.

"He just got here."

"I know and I never said he was starting it now, in the next three months."

"Oh." John looked away and gave a nervous laugh. "So I overreacted for nothing."

"Kind of, I was sending a letter stating that for you anyways." Marie said and john walked away.

Hans stood there staring at her, wide-eyed. "How can I be your personal guard when I'm going to be the captain of the guards in three months."

"I can have that rearranged." She smiled.

"For a second there I thought you were going to punish me or something."

"Why would I? I need you to help me with the plans we made. If I punish you then how will I find out how to track them and send signal to the other guards to attack?"

"True but how many guards are coming with us?"

"Approximately twelve guards are coming along because it's three of them plus that Snow Queen Elsa too. I know they are all one family but she's the odd one out." Hans nodded his head in agreement.

"So want to go for lunch?"

"Yeah sure, I know this great place in town, we can discuss more details from there." Marie said.

"Sounds great let's go." Hans said.

*Arendelle*

Elsa and Anna were playing with Snowflake, Ruby and Sunshine in Elsa's room when Idun walked in.

"Hi Mama." They both greeted.

"Hi you two, what are you two doing?" Idun asked.

"Nothing just playing with our pets." Anna said. "What's that?"

"It's something I found while I was searching around Crystal's room." Idun handed them the paper.

"It looks like a note." Elsa said.

"Well it's actually a letter Crystal wrote herself, well I wrote it but she told me what to write." Idun said.

"So what was the purpose of the letter?"

"Well it was actually a letter to remind us, how much Crystal loves us."

"Aww, did she ever use it?"

"Plenty of times, when either your father or I have to go on a trip, she always gives us the letter before we leave."

"Sooo sweet, what was written in the note?" Anna asked.

"Let's see, 'Dear Mama or Papa or both, I'm giving you this letter to tell you that I will be always missing you on any trip you have to go on or something else you have to do in which you wouldn't be here with me. I know you will be missing me too, since I can't say 'I love you' in person, I'll say it here, I love you more than chocolate, more than crystals and more than my stuff rabbit. So I hope you enjoy your trip or other and I will be waiting right here for you when you return. Your loveable daughter Crystal.' Isn't this note sweet?" Elsa and Anna nodded in agreement.

"I almost cried." Anna said.

"Well I did the first time I read it. When I came back from the trip, she was by the docks with your father. As soon as I came off the boat, she couldn't stop her excitement from crushing me into a hug but never let go until we reached the castle." Idun said.

"She really loved you back then. I wonder how she'll react when she sees you and Papa." Anna said.

"You never know."

"That's true, want to go to the library?"

"Why?" Idun asked.

"Yeah why?" Elsa said.

"No reason, I'm just bored." Anna said.

"Since it's lunch, let's have lunch first then go to the library." Elsa said.

"Sure," Anna stomach started to growl. "I'm starting to get hungry." They got up Elsa's bed and walked down to lunch.


	6. Prepare to meet

**Elsa Tomago- Here's the update, sorry for the long wait. Tight schedule but in all, I managed to make time to write the this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Prepare to meet

Elsa and Anna raced down the halls of the castle to meet their parents who were by the castle's gates. Anna, who is not entirely graceful still managed to jump on the railing of the staircase, holding onto her stuff and slid down, putting her in the lead. Elsa coated the whole staircase in ice, threw her stuff and herself onto it. Once they reached the bottom, Elsa melted the ice and they continued racing. Dashing through the open doors and jumping off the top of the stairs, they skidded to a halt in front of the castle gates. Elsa and Anna panted in exhaustion as they were both hunched over.

"I win." Anna panted.

"Whatever." Elsa said.

"Win what?" Idun asked.

"A race." Elsa said.

"Why?" Idun asked.

"Well…Anna has the whole story here." Elsa indicated to Anna.

"Fine, well you see…IsleptinandElsahadtowakemeupandwebothrushedtogetdressedandwhenwelookedatthetimeandsawitwasonlythirtyminutesbeforetheboatleavessowedecidedtoracedownthestairs,jumpedoffthetopofthestairsoverthereandskiddedtoahalthereandthat'sthewholething." Anna took in a deep breath and looked at her parents. "Did you get it?"

Idun and Agdar blinked twice before saying, "Eh?"

"What Anna was trying to say, she slept in and I had to wake her up, we got dressed and saw it was only thirty minutes before the boat leaves and we decided to race to the castle gates." Elsa smiled.

Idun's jaw dropped, "You actually understand what she was saying?" Elsa nodded.

"It's not hard once she does it to you constantly." Elsa said.

"Thank you so much for making them understand what I said, translator." Anna said.

"No problem." Elsa smiled.

"Let'sgoontheboat,thesoonerwe'reontheboathtesoonwereachIcelandia." Anna skipped out the castle gates.

"When is she going to stop?" Agdar asked.

"I have no idea." Elsa said as they trailed behind Anna. Reaching to the docks and boarding the boat, they were off to Icelandia.

* * *

*Five hours later*

"Elsa I'm bored." Anna said as she walked into Elsa's room on the boat.

"What?" Elsa looked up from her book.

"I'm bored."

"C-can you repeat t-that?"

"I am bored."

"For a minute there I thought you were…wait, you're bored?" Anna nodded.

"Anna, the fun-loving, adventurous, feisty, enthusiastic...am I missing something?" Elsa looked at Anna.

"Fearless?"

"Yes, fearless Princess is bored?"

"Yes, I really want something to do." Anna whined.

"I have a tons of books, why don't you read?" Elsa suggested.

"Reading will make me even more bored."

"Well, here's a marker. Find something to do with that." Elsa saw Anna uncover the marker and started smiling at her. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm just going to draw."

"Where?"

"On your face." Anna said and Elsa sighed. "Well, I don't know. You tell me what to do." Anna said.

"Why don't you ask Mama and Papa?" Elsa said.

"They're sleeping, how can I…wait Elsa, you're a genius. Let's go." Anna grabbed Elsa by her hand and began dragging her out of the room.

"Anna what are you going to do?"

"Something." They stopped in front of their parent's room. Elsa looked at Anna who had a big grin on her face.

"What are you going to do, I'm serious." Anna opened the door and tip toed inside, completely ignoring Elsa's question. Elsa sighed and tip toed in after her.

"Okay, what to do?" Anna asked herself.

"Huh?"

"Should I give Mama a goatee or a mustache?" Anna whispered to herself, completely ignoring the fact that Elsa was there.

"You're not going to do that right?" Elsa asked.

"No, I should do both and give her a monocle as well." Anna started to draw on Idun's face. Once Anna was finished, she stood back and admire her work. "We should go now before they wake up." Elsa sighed and they tip toed back out. Moments later their parents woke up.

* * *

"What?" Idun said, Agdar was staring at her with this funny look on his face. It wasn't a funny ha-ha look, it was just a funny weird look.

"Since when you grew a beard?" He asked.

"What beard?" she got up off the bed an walked over to the full length mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw herself with a beard and a monocle over her eye. "Really?" she turned to Agdar.

"I didn't do it."

"I'm so gonna believe it. Where's the marker?"

"I'm telling the truth, it wasn't me." She crossed her arms and huffed at him. He got off the bed and walked to the door. "See you at lunch." He walked out of the room.

* * *

Elsa and Anna came walking in. "Hi Mama." They both greeted.

"Hello, did one of you do this." She indicated to the beard and the monocle on her face.

"Nope." Elsa said.

"…no." Anna said.

"You hesitated." Idun said.

"What….no I did not….hesitate." Anna said.

" _And_ you're doing it again." Elsa said.

"Did you do this?" Idun asked Anna.

"Nuh uh." Anna answered a little too quickly for Idun. Idun gave her a questioning look. "Fine I did it because Elsa made me."

"What?" Elsa looked at Anna. "I did not tell you to go and give Mama all that on her face. I gave you the marker so you can stop being bored and stop complaining about it."

"Well you shouldn't've given me the marker in the first place."

"Did you want to read?"

"No but I would've asked someone else for something to do."

"Well I'm heading to lunch, see you there."

"Okay, coming Mama?" Anna asked.

"Yes but I'm going to wash this off, hopefully it's not permanent." Idun said.

"Nope, it isn't." Anna said. "See you at lunch."

"Will be there." Idun said as Anna walked out of the room.

Kristoff was walking back to the castle with Olaf.

* * *

"They left on a trip." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, why?"

"To go a royal ball in Icelandia."

"Yeah, go on."

"That's it." Kristoff said.

"Oh, hey isn't those Elsa and Anna's pups?" Olaf said, Kristoff looked by the castle doors and saw Ruby, Snowflake and Sunshine sitting in front of the door but they didn't look like their fun selves, they looked sad. Kristoff walked up to them.

"Hi there you three." Kristoff petted Ruby's head but Ruby didn't jumped up or licked his hand, she just sat there and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with them?" Olaf asked.

"I think they miss Elsa and Anna." Kristoff said. Ruby, Sunshine and Snowflake got up and walked inside and Nichole came out.

"Hello Master Kristoff." Nichole said.

"Hello Nichole, what's wrong with Elsa and Anna's pups?"

"They miss their owners, they are not even playing with anything or each other. It's really sad to see them like this."

"Yeah, did Anna or Elsa told them goodbye?"

"I can't recall them saying anything like that to their pups."

"That's why they're sad, Elsa and Anna must've forgot about them before they leave." Nichole nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Today was so boring, hopefully tomorrow will be better." Anna said as she laid down on Elsa's bed.

"Anna are you sleeping on my bed?"

"Mmm…no." Anna answered before she fell asleep on the bed. Elsa sighed and laid down next to her and soon she fell asleep. The next morning Anna felt the covers being pulled off of her. She got up and saw Elsa curled up under the sheets, sleeping. Anna then heard the sound of rain, thunder and the flash of lightning in one.

"That's why she took it." Anna mumbled, she snatched it back and fell back to sleep. Elsa awoke and saw that Anna had the whole blanket on her.

"Really Anna." Elsa sighed and took it away from her but Elsa saw that one of her hands were clutching it.

"Not so fast, you took it first." Anna said as she jumped up.

"What the…I thought you were sleeping and what do you mean by I took it first?" Elsa said.

"You took it while you were sleeping moments ago." Anna said.

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not, if I did, Mama would walk in here right now and take this blanket away from us." The door opened to reveal Idun, she came in and took the blanket away from them and walked back out.

"So you didn't do it right?" Anna raised a brow.

"That was just a coincidence, she wouldn't walk back in and while we're over by the window, sneak into my bed." Elsa sarcastically said. Elsa and Anna got up and walked over by the window but kept an eye on the door. As soon as they tore their gaze away from the door, Idun snuck into Elsa's bed.

"So you did it right?" Anna asked as she saw her mother on the bed.

"Yes, yes I did." Elsa sighed. "Wait were you listening?" Elsa asked Idun.

"Yes and Elsa did it." No one didn't notice the frightened tone of Idun's voice. After a while they felt the boat tilt almost halfway to the right. Idun gripped the bed post and her breathing quickened. Elsa and Anna grabbed ahold of each other and screamed. Soon after the boat went back to its original position.

"What was that?" Elsa squeaked.

"You tell me what was that, at least we only have one more day but it's not even lunch yet." Anna said.

"Let's go for breakfast. Hopefully we can all find something to do."

"Sure, you coming Mama?" Anna asked and got no response from her. They walked over to the bed and saw Idun sleeping. "Maybe we'll come back after lunch." Elsa nodded in agreement and they both left for breakfast. After breakfast they all went to Anna's room to play chess.

* * *

"When can I play?" Elsa asked for the fifth time.

"When I win ten times." Anna said.

"How many times did you win?"

"Four."

"How many times did Papa win?"

"Six." Anna said.

"Well when is this game going to end." Elsa sighed.

"It's going to end now, checkmate!" Anna shouted. "I won."

"You still have five more to do." Elsa said.

"I lied, I wanted to see if you think I would really play over ten games if Papa won two times after I won?" Anna smile.

"No not really. You're not capable of playing all those games."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sort of but I'm already playing." Elsa said.

"Papa is a skilled player so be warned you might lose."

"I taught Papa how to play, this should be easy." After many games, Elsa couldn't believe that her father was better than her. She won many games between Anna, her mother and her father but now he took that title away from her. "How are you winning all of this?" she whined.

"Anna told me everything you do in these games." Agdar said.

"Like if." Elsa scoffed. Elsa moved her hand to one of the chess pieces.

"You're going to move your rook." Anna said and received a growl from Elsa. "Your bishop." Elsa glared at her. "The knight."

"Would you stop that." Elsa said.

"Nope, I would not because you insulted me."

"No I did not." Elsa said and turned her attention back to the game.

"Pawn." Elsa ignored her. "The horse."

"That's the knight." Elsa said.

"I know, I'm just playing around." When Elsa realize that she was losing, Anna sold out her move. "You're going to move your Queen over to Papa's King and earn a checkmate."

Elsa groaned, "Why did you do that for?"

"I don't know maybe it was the fact that you stole my chocolate."

"What chocolate?" Elsa turned confused.

"The ones in your hand." Elsa raised her hand up to reveal a three chocolate bars.

"That's mine." Elsa said.

"Liar." Anna snatched the bar and ran out of the room.

"Anna! Give me back my chocolate." Elsa ran after Anna. For the last day, they all did something. Anna nagged Elsa all day even though Elsa was reading a book, she knew how Anna felt. Agdar and Idun were reading a book as well but in all, they couldn't bear to be stuck on a boat this long especially Anna. Anna was sleeping peacefully when a guard woke her up and told Anna that they had arrived. Anna bolted out of bed, grabbed Elsa and her parents. Soon after they were all walking down the docks.

* * *

Crystal was looking at the different boats that were coming in the docks when Grace walked in.

"Hey Crystal, the guests are here." Grace said.

"I'm coming to meet them." Crystal walked away from the window and follow Grace to the ballroom. Telling the guards to open the doors, she stood in front of her throne, welcoming all the guests that come to greet her. Queen Angie, King Chris and their son, Prince Andy and their twins Prince Christopher and Princess Christine walked up to them.

"Hello there Crystal." Angie said.

"Hi Angie and to everyone else." Crystal said and the other four smiled at her. "I'm guessing Andy came to see Sophie huh?" Andy nodded. "I think Sophie is over by the buffet table." The four of them left to go by the buffet table. Leaving Angie and Crystal there.

"Hello again Crystal." Angie smiled.

"Hi again auntie." Crystal giggled and hugged Angie. "Are you going to help me find my family?" Angie nodded.

"Why wouldn't I help my niece get back to her real family huh?" Crystal shrugged.

"Should I go outside by the gates or stay here." Crystal asked.

"You should go by the gates and greet all the people that comes through, I'll stay here just in case they didn't get to greet you, they can't miss me once they walk in that door. Now go along, they could be walking through any minute now."

"Okay." Crystal said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Icelandia is so huge." Anna said as she walked through the town.

"Yeah it is." Elsa agreed. They walked through the white gate which all the decorations were gold. Admiring the castle, it was white, the roof was blue and the shield-like crocus was blue with a red shadow of a swordfighter.

They walked in the castle. "What will it be like if we live here?" Anna asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Elsa said.

Anna shrugged, "No reason, just wondering."

"I don't think it'll be any different from how we live back at Arendelle." Idun said.

"True but getting lost in halls even though you spent your whole life there." Anna said. "And not to mention a whole lot more guards."

"Don't forget servants." Elsa added. Anna started to twirl while she was walking down the halls. "Please stop that, you're going to hit someone."

"Nonsense Elsa, there's no one here." At that same time Anna turned the corner, Crystal was walking. Anna knocked into her and they both fell, sprawled out on top of each other. Anna jumped up and started rambling out apologizes.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't see you there but it was my fault. My sister warned me but I didn't listen to her. Sorry, sorry, are you okay, of course you're not okay, I knocked you down and-" Anna was cut short when she saw the person raised a hand and shook her head.

"No worries, I didn't see you there either. Now, can you help me up?" Anna nodded and helped her up. "Have you seen my crown?"

"Your crown…there it is." Anna picked up her crown and gave it to her. "My name is Anna, Princess Anna."

"My name is Crystal, Queen Crystal Aphrodite Winter-Jewel of Icelandia." Crystal looked away from them. "Though I'm not much into middle names but I love my own because it reminds me of my real parents." Crystal looked back at them and saw their eyes widen. "Was it something I said." They shook their heads and Idun walked up to her.

"Do you know who I am?" Idun asked.

"No, not really." Crystal said.

"Picnic? Parents? Ambush? Separated from family? Ring any bell?" Agdar walked up to her as well, Crystal looked at both of them until her eyes went wide. She scrunched her eyes shut while images of her three year old self playing with the two people that were standing in front of her now. Hearing herself shouting Mama and Papa at the same people. Then the image changed to picnic with herself and the same people were with her, After it turned into an ambush and then changed to when she was thrown far away from them and looking for them afterwards. She got lost and the King and Queen from Icelandia found her and took her in. Crystal opened her eyes and looked at them again. Before Idun could've said one word, Crystal engulfed her in a hug and started to cry as well as Idun.

Crystal rested her head on Idun's shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Crystal." Crystal looked up at Agdar. She released herself from Idun and he pulled her in for a hug.

"How long was it?" Crystal asked even though it was muffled because she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Twenty-one years." Idun said. Crystal raised her head up and looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Who are they?" Crystal asked Idun.

"Those are your sisters, Anna and Elsa but you met Anna already didn't you?" Crystal nodded.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hi Crystal, was it true that you actually named me before I was even born?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Crystal looked at them and felt tears threatening to fall. Elsa and Anna saw this and went to hug her, soon after they were all hugging Crystal.

"This is a happy ending isn't it Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is." Elsa said.

Sure it may be a happy ending now but darkness comes their way soon and they will have to rely on their sister and her adoptive family on the upcoming darkness.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Taken away pt1

**This chapter is kind of short but at least I managed some time to write it. Isn't that better than giving you all nothing?**

 **Elsa Tomago- You're welcome.**

 **Disneylover115- Thank you and here's the update.**

 **Ratings may change to T according to how I write the next two chapter. I think i should stop talking now and without any further ado here's chapter 7**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 _Taken away pt.1_

Crystal and her family were in the royal garden with Sophie and Grace.

"Crystal was like the sister we never had even though I had Grace, she was always there when Grace couldn't come." Sophie said.

"Yeah and when she leaves, we'll be sad but also happy." Grace said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I mean we'll be sad when she leaves but also happy because she's back with her real family." Grace said.

"Oh, so how long did you all know about us?" Elsa asked.

"Well about three years ago our mother told us but not Crystal that the royal family of Arendelle is Crystal's real family." Sophie said.

"How did Crystal spent her life here." Idun spoke up.

"Like how any other royal would." They heard a voice behind them, they turned around and saw Emerald walking in the garden.

"Hi Mama." Grace and Sophie said in union.

"Hi girls," Emerald said. "Crystal was scared when smith and I found her, she couldn't remember where she lived nor who her parents were so I suspected that she got amnesia from whatever had happened to her. When we took her home with us, she got attached to Sophie more than you think."

"Didn't she even ever once asked what happened to her real parents?" Idun asked and Emerald shook her head. "Oh." A guard came in and told Emerald that Sophie, Grace and herself were need in the ballroom. They left leaving Crystal, Idun, Elsa, Anna and Agdar there.

"I'll go get auntie Angie, she'll be so happy to see you all." The other four nodded and watched Crystal leave.

"Are we going to strike now?" Jackson asked as they now got into positon.

"No not yet, we'll have to wait until they are distracted." Marie said.

"Aren't they distracted?" David asked.

"I mean wait 'til they look like they forgot their surroundings. Give them about five minutes then we'll strike. Are the rest of the guards in position?" Hans nodded.

* * *

In the next five minutes, three guards came out and held Elsa, Anna and Idun against their will. They had on hand on their mouths and the other hand held a knife to their throats. Idun was paralyzed, it felt like living the memory all over again to her. That had taken toil on her nervous system. She was shaking all over, she couldn't hear Elsa and Anna's muffled screams of protest, she looked at Agdar for help but he had nothing. Around him was eight guards with swords and crossbows ready to strike. Tears started to stream down Idun's face, Elsa and Anna stopped fighting and looked at their mother and they saw her crying. Tears started brimming at the corner of their own eyes. Elsa grabbed Idun's hand and held it tight, Idun returned the gesture.

Hans walked out of the shadows and clapped his hands, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the guards removed their hands from their mouths and held their shoulder tight, keeping them in place.

"What do you want Hans?! The kingdom?" Anna shouted, Hans shook his head.

"I don't want the kingdom as much as you think, she does." Hans said as Marie walked out of the shadows and stood next to Hans.

"Remember me Agdar?" Marie said.

"No not really." Agdar said and Marie sighed.

"If we changed the plan, the part about changing my hair colour should've been cancelled." Marie whispered to Hans.

"I know but I forgot to cancel that." Hans whispered back.

"My hair wasn't black it was light brown, anyways my name is Marie Joseph, ring a bell?" Marie asked.

"Now I remember you, what's this all about?" Agdar asked.

"Her." Marie pointed to Idun, "She was the reason I couldn't become Queen, she was the person who got in the way of me getting engaged to you. I could've lived a happy life if only she didn't exist!" Marie snatched Idun from the guard's hands and threw her on the ground. Before Idun could've gotten up, Marie kicked her back down. Anna, Elsa and Agdar couldn't find their voices to scream at them. Agdar tried to get to her but the guards held him back. Two guards picked Idun up, revealing her broken nose and her bruised lip.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Idun screamed.

"Everything! You took the throne way from me!" Marie shouted with the same tone.

"If I had known, I would've left him alone but I didn't."

"But I didn't." Marie mocked. "I don't care you little worthless piece of-"Don't you dare call her that!" Agdar shouted over her Marie's voice.

"You're not the boss of me, I can call her whatever I want!" Elsa and Anna never saw their mother like that before, Idun was still shaking with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Mama?" Anna called. Idun couldn't hear her, Idun's mind was starting to get cloudy and her fear were getting the best of her.

"Aww that's sad, your mama can't hear you." Marie mocked, "Guards put them all on the boat's cell." The guards nodded and carried them on the boat. Idun couldn't look at Agdar, Anna nor Elsa, she couldn't even remember when they all were put into the cell. Anna and Elsa went over to Idun and wrapped one arm around her.

"Mama what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I don't…want to…talk about…it." Idun mumbled before she pushed and turned herself away from them. Idun looked down at her bloodied skirt remembering how she broke her nose when Marie threw her on the stone hard ground and kicked her back down on it.

* * *

Night time came and Idun couldn't sleep, she closed her eyes and listened to the waves that crashed against the boat. Idun felt something on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Idun saw Agdar sitting next to her, she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"You know Elsa and Anna are really worried about you." Agdar said.

"I know." Idun said.

"So don't you just tell them what's wrong."

"I just don't feel like telling them." Idun sighed.

"Okay, how are you feeling now?" Agdar asked and Idun shrugged. He pulled her in for a hug, she buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"I just want to be back home, I don't want this." Idun cried.

"Everything's going to turn out great in the end."

"How would you even know that?" Idun's voice was muffled in his shirt but her still heard her.

"I not entirely sure but I know it will be great." He stroked her hair until she stopped crying. Agdar turned her head so that she could breathe, he looked at her and saw her sleeping.

"It's going to turn to great, I promise." He kissed her forehead and hugged her until he fell asleep.


	8. Taken away pt2

Chapter 8 Taken away pt.2

Crystal walked into the royal garden with her Aunt Angie, Uncle Chris and her three cousins.

"Mama? Papa?" Crystal called but got no response. "Elsa? Anna?" she tried again but was met with only silence. "They were here before I left, why would they leave if I told them that I was going to get you all." Crystal walked about the garden looking for any traces of where her family could be. She stopped walking and looked down as she sighed; she spotted blood in from of her feet.

"Found anything?" Angie asked as she saw Crystal looking down at the ground.

"No only blood which wasn't here this morning, do you think something could've happened to them after I left?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not so sure about that but something could've happen." Angie said.

Sophie came running in, "Crystal! Crystal!"

Crystal turned around, "Yes Sophie."

"Your family…they…they…" Sophie stopped to steady her breathing.

"They what, Sophie?" Crystal was starting to get anxious.

"I saw them leave the kingdom earlier on before you came out of the castle. These two people took them on a boat and mother looked really scared."

"Why are you saying that?" Crystal asked.

"Because she was crying and had this confused or scared look on her face." Sophie said.

"What boat did they go on?"

"It didn't look like Arendelle's boat at all."

"What boat did it look like?" Crystal asked.

"It looked like Winterville's boat but I saw that Prince boarded it…I think it was…yes, it was Hans and I think the Princess of Winterville too but I can't remember which one of them is it but they had your family, that's for sure." Sophie said.

"Where are they heading to?"

"I don't know, I…I didn't get the chance to hear what they are saying, sorry Crystal." Sophie looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll go to Arendelle first just to make sure if they are there, okay?" Crystal said and Sophie nodded.

"Okay but if we are going to Arendelle; shouldn't there be someone who can help them and us?"

"I'm sure once we tell the kingdom; someone will be willing to help us help them. Come on let's start packing because we are leaving once the ball is finished. Are you coming Aunt Angie?" Crystal said.

"Yes, we all are." Angie said as Chris, Christopher, Christine and Andy stood next to her.

* * *

"Rise and shine, prisoners! You have reached you destination!" Marie shouted as she pounded her fists on the metal bars. Hans, Marie bounded their hands so that they couldn't fight their way out and Hans and Marie along with the guards walked them out of the boat. The guards threw them on a deserted beach.

"So leaving us on a deserted island is your plan? Sounds stupid too me!" Anna shouted.

"Not really but the deserted part is a little ridiculous. You all are going to be tortured by me and Hans here. You all are going to pay." Marie said.

"Why us?" Anna said.

"Why are you torturing us because of some little mistake or accident that had happened years and years ago. It happened, stop living in the past and start living in the present. Take my advice and let it go. It happened and you can't change it." Elsa said.

"Shut it or else I will Snow Queen," Marie pulled out her sword. "I don't want you two; Hans does, not me, Hans. I just want your parents." She gave Idun a threatening look and walked over to Agdar, she positioned the sword so that it is over his head. "Maybe I should kill you now but where will be the fun in that?" Marie turned to face Idun. "I like to torture her instead because she's better at trying to fight back or at least run." Marie smiled. Marie started to walk towards Idun, Idun tried to back away but Marie pinned her down with the sword. She withdrew her next sword and got ready to strike her with it. But before the sword got one inch from Idun's head, an icicle came out of nowhere and knocked the sword out of Marie's hand, sending it towards Hans.

"What the…?" Marie looked at the icicle then she felt something on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a punch to her face; she went into a daze as she hit the ground, no one noticed when Idun and Agdar used the icicle to cut the bounds that were attached to their wrists.

"No one messes with us, that's for-'Clunk!' Anna and Elsa felt something hit the back of their heads before they dropped unconscious next to Idun.

"Girls‼ What did you do?" Idun shouted.

Hans took his hands out from behind his back, revealing two frying pans, "Hey did you know that these are the new weapons in Corona? What a kingdom." Hans smiled. Idun didn't have time to think about Corona and her sister. In a split second, she jumped up and grabbed the frying pans away from him, throwing them somewhere in the water. She threw him a punch but he held her wrist and flung her like an old doll, across the beach.

Agdar came up behind him and gave him a headlock. Idun got up and started to run to them, getting ready to throw a hard punch into his stomach but Hans beat her first. With the headlock he was getting, he could've found his balance and when the right time came, he jumped up and kicked Idun in the stomach. Sending her a little way from them, hearing a grunt as she hit the ground. Hans launched his elbow in Agdar stomach, making him release Hans.

"Uh…Marie I need your help over here now!" Hans shouted as he dodged a punch from Agdar.

"On it." Marie got out from her daze and ran towards Idun. She grabbed Idun's dress collar and threw her on the floor. Idun looked up and saw Marie standing over her with the sword. Idun kicked her into the air and she landed with a thump next to Elsa and Anna. Marie got up and growled.

"Maybe I was a bit wrong about you, maybe you can fight back but with me, you always get hurt." Idun didn't get what she was saying; she didn't noticed when Marie gave some sort of signal with her hands. The next thing Idun felt was something sharp entered her shoulder and left just as quick. She didn't have time turned around when Marie ran up and grabbed her throat and tightened her grip every second. Since they were more likely the same height it didn't really wasn't fun for Marie. She stood on a rock which was about a good few meters away from the ground.

Idun tried to pry open the hand that was keeping her from breathing, her vision blurred by each passing second and her lungs were burning for oxygen. Just when Idun thought she was going to die, Marie released her. Idun got on all fours as she tried to get oxygen back in her lungs but her vision was still blurred.

"I can't kill you now because I need the whole family for one of my plans." Marie got down off the rock and walked back to the boat. "I'm going to get my camping supplies and I'm not sharing any food with you all, find your own food and shelter. Hans we're done now, get off of him."

"It was just getting good. You go ahead, I'll catch up." Hans was on Agdar with his two hands wrapped around his throat.

"Hans, I'm not in the mood." Marie growled.

"Fine I'm coming." Hans said and jumped off of Agdar and walked towards the boat. Once Marie, Hans and the guards entered the boat, Elsa and Anna scrambled to their feet and rushed over to Idun.

"Mama are you alright now?" Anna asked and Idun nodded. Idun placed herself in a sitting position, Agdar walked over by them, rubbing his throat.

"He can sure fight thought." Agdar said.

"He's a training guard or now the captain of the guards in fact; we learn how to fight without our weapons too in Winterville." They heard a voice said. They whipped their heads around and saw Jackson walking towards them.

"Don't move or else!" Anna growled.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I came to give you these." He handed them medical supplies.

"Why are you giving us these, don't you work for Marie?" Elsa asked.

"Yes but the truth is I'm not from Winterville." Jackson said.

"If you're not from Winterville then where are you from and who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm from Arendelle and maybe your parents might remember my appearance or at least how I look." Jackson took off his helmet to reveal his jet black hair and his almost golden eyes. Agdar remember the face instantly.

"Y-you're the one who…you were there…you separated Crystal from us!" Agdar went into an uproar; he marched over to Jackson and was going to hurt him.

"Wait! Before you decide to harm me, I didn't separate Crystal from you all, David did and I didn't want to hurt you all in the first place."

"Then why'd you do it?" Anna asked.

"Because I didn't want Marie to hurt them." Jackson said.

"Hurt who?"

"My family."

"You have a family?" Anna looked at him.

"Yes, my wife, two daughters and sons." Jackson said. "Well I can't say more because someone is going to realize that I left the boat, so use that and hide it. I have a feeling you'll need those medical supplies very soon." Jackson said and left the boat.

* * *

 **Another chapter up, I'm not sure if anyone is still reading my story but if you are, leave a review just to tell me you still are reading.**


	9. Time to fight back

**Hey I'm back after one month and one week. Sorry for the really long wait. Don't get mad at me now because I have three honest truths to tell you first. 1. I was piled up with homework. 2. Exams are around the corner so my updates are going to take even longer, maybe, maybe not. And last but not least...(Drum roll)...today is my Birthday and I really wanted to spend it with you all, you all are like a second family to me. :)**

 **Anyhow, here's chapter 9. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 Time to fight back

Elsa, Anna and their parents sat somewhere close to the shoreline of the beach while Hans, Marie and the guards sat around a campfire further away from them.

"Why aren't fighting back?" Anna asked. Everyone stayed quiet, "Are you scared of them?"

"No." Elsa said.

"I'm not scared of them." Agdar said, Idun didn't answer and everyone looked at her.

"Mama are you scared of them?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Idun said.

"How can you not know?" Anna asked and Idun shrugged and muttered something.

"You said something Mama?" Elsa asked.

"No." Idun said.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's fight back." Anna spoke up.

"What?" Elsa, Idun and Agdar said at the same time.

"I said let's fight back, we have better chances of getting away from them than staying here with them." Anna said.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"Well, your powers, you are stronger than all of them. Even by yourself, if we can fight our way out of here then we wouldn't have to be attacked almost all the time when it's unnecessary." Anna said.

"I know I said I'm not scared of them but I don't like to hurt anyone with my powers and you know that." Elsa said.

"I know but I didn't say you have to hurt them, just trap them in something or some other thing. I think Papa and Mama might be better with fighting them. Right Papa?" Anna said but got no response. Anna looked in the direction of her father and saw him sleeping on the ground along with Idun next to him doing the same.

"Let's get some sleep." Elsa suggested.

"How can we even sleep on the ground, how can they sleep on the ground. It's not comfy like a bed." Anna said.

"Well they were stranded on an island for three years so sleeping on the ground is nothing to them compared to us." Elsa said.

"Night Elsa." Anna said as she laid down and turned so that her back was facing Elsa.

"Night Anna." Elsa lied down next to her and drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Marie and Hans walked over to Elsa and her family.

"They look so peaceful." Marie said.

"Should we?" Hans asked.

"We should but who should we take? Anna?" Marie asked.

"Nuh uh, she can throw a mean punch, trust me I got one already." Hans said.

"Idun?"

"Would she fight back? She did the first time we attacked her but we should still take her indeed." Hans smirked.

"Agreed." Marie said. So that night Marie and Hans called two guards to tie Idun's hands and feet together and Marie gagged her mouth. They carried her deep in the forest and left her there with Jackson.

"If she wakes up, don't let her leave. I'll be back tomorrow to give her a piece of my mind and it's not the good one." Marie said.

"Sure you can trust me." Jackson said and watched Marie, Hans and the other guard leaves. Once they left Jackson muttered something to himself. "Why did I ever want to be a guard if I knew these things are going to happen?"

* * *

The next morning Idun awoke and realized that she wasn't on the beach anymore, she was in the forest but she couldn't tell which part of the forest she was. She tried to move but realized that her hands and feet were tied up and then she noticed that she had been gagged. She looked up and saw a figure walking towards her. Idun tried to back away but she couldn't because a tree was behind her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The figure said. Idun looked at the figure closely and recognized the figure as Jackson.

"Jackson?" She said but it came out muffled since her mouth was gagged. Jackson wondered why Marie would want to hurt her. Idun didn't look like someone who would try to get to be Queen of Arendelle before her. It was just an accident that made her became Queen. Even when he attacked her years ago, she wasn't even fighting back. Jackson hoped whatever plan Marie had planned, it doesn't involve in killing an innocent family. Jackson took off the bounds on her hands, feet and undid the gag on her mouth and helped her up. He held her wrist tight so that she wouldn't get away.

"Hey, look at me, I said I wouldn't hurt you and that's a promise." Jackson said, Idun looked him in the eyes to see if he was lying but he wasn't. Just then a loud, ear-piercing scream came out of nowhere and almost deafened Jackson and it almost gave Idun a heart attack.

* * *

Anna and Elsa awoke and sat up; they looked around until their eyes fell on the empty space between their father and them.

"Elsa, where's Mama?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, Papa wake up." Elsa said as she poked Agdar in his stomach.

Agdar blinked a few times until his eyes got adjusted to the light. "Huh?"

"Where's Mama?" Anna asked again. Agdar looked around before he muttered something incoherent. He looked down on the ground and saw footprints in the sand.

"Something happened last night." Agdar said. Elsa and Anna followed his gaze until they were staring at the footprints too.

"Marie." Elsa breathed out.

"True, she always likes to threaten and hurt Mama, why? I do not know." Anna said.

"Maybe this was their plan. Torturing Mama so that we would have no choice but to give them the throne and then they'll execute us one by one whenever they are ready." Elsa said.

"Let's go ask Marie, I am positive she was the one who did this." Anna suggested and everyone nodded. They walked over to her tent.

"Marie‼" Elsa and Anna shouted.

"What‼ I have better things to do that…hello there prisoners. Aren't you missing someone? Oh yeah, where's the coward cat?" Marie said.

"Didn't you do something to her?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Marie shrugged. Anna knew she was lying, Marie loved to hurt her mother whether it was on purpose or not but there wasn't a not at all. Anna grabbed the collar of Marie's dress and yanked her up off the ground.

"You're lying!" Anna spat.

"I know I am lying but next time say it and don't spray it." Marie hid a smirk; Anna growled and flung her across the beach. "Oh so you all want to fight then." Marie growled and cracked her knuckles and called her guards. They came out and their crossbows and swords ready to fight

"This just shows how weak you are!" Elsa yelled out.

"Why are you saying that?" Marie asked.

"Because you can't fight like how any of us will do and if you can fight, maybe you are a coward. Fight or maybe you can't." Anna mocked, at that same time Marie punched Anna, sending her to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled then looked in Marie's direction. Elsa said the next five words in a low and dark voice, "You are going to pay." Elsa raised her hand in Marie's direction and launched an icicle at Marie's shoulder. Marie let out the most blood-curling, spine tingling, ear-splitting or ear-piercing scream. Did I mention it was really, really, really loud?

* * *

"Look Idun, I don't know where that scream came from but I think it is best for us to find somewhere to stay okay." Jackson said. Idun nodded, she waited until Jackson released her wrist to punch him in his stomach. Jackson dropped on the ground and clutched his stomach.

"Idun?" He groaned and sat up. Jackson looked around and realized that she left. "Marie's going to kill me."

* * *

Idun ran through the forest trying to navigate her way back to the beach. The wind whipped at her face and branches scraped her skin but she didn't stop to check any. All she wanted was to get away from Jackson and find her way back to the beach. Idun finally made it to the beach, she looked around and her eyes fell on Anna and Elsa who were fighting Marie and Agdar who was fighting the guards. In less than a minute, Idun ran over to Marie, tackled her to the ground and started choking her.

"You know….you're….kind of….not….a coward." Marie rasped out and looked at Idun.

"Shut up." Idun growled.

"But also….you're….a bit….clueless." Marie said. Idun raised a brow but didn't remove her hands from Marie's throat. Idun noticed when Marie pulled out a dagger from the pocket of her dress, Idun grabbed Marie hand.

"I see what you are doing, nice try." Idun said. Marie used the remaining strength she had in her body and pushed Idun off of her. She took in one large breath and released it. When Marie felt her strength coming back, she kicked Idun further away from her and grabbed the dagger.

Idun groaned and sat up, before she could've done anything, Marie attacked her and pinned her down to the ground. Marie held up the dagger and positioned it over Idun. Idun tried to break free from Marie grip when she saw the dagger over her. Elsa, Anna and Agdar saw this but they couldn't've done anything, even if they tried or they did, Marie would kill her.

"I should've done this sooner." Marie growled then plunged the dagger into Idun.

"Mama‼"

* * *

 **Giving you cliffhangers on my birthday? I am that evil. (Laughs) I'm kidding, I really had no other way to end it, honest.**

 **Next chapter should be around Crystal's side of the story.**

 **See ya around the next chapter. :P**


End file.
